


Pained

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Not My Fault, and died, and got depressed, angsty, i read wrecked, you get to die of angst too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst. Pure angst. Nothing but angst. Warning: major angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pained

Sometimes I wake up in the morning with the urge to just... let go. Leave this petty white picket fence life and summon a demon to find Cas. Cas. God, I miss him so much. I miss his messy hair, the way his head tilted when he was confused. But, most of all, I missed his wings. The way they quivered when I stroked his feathers. The way he loved for me to kiss between his wings. I loved him, and he left me. Said it was for my own good, that I would be happier this way. Every day, it gets harder to not run back to him, screaming that I love him, love him love him. But he would just make me leave again. Tell me the same lies. Break my heart. Again. Just like he did two years ago. Like he even cares about me. Because he doesn't. No, if he truly loved me, he would let me stay. Little do I know, Cas regrets his decision every day. God, I miss him so fucking much...


End file.
